Both of us
by AussieCandice
Summary: Adam was Blaine's date for Sadie Hawkins. This is their story.


To say Blaine was nervous was the biggest understatement of the year, but the excitement was still there. High school was meant to be amazing, that's what they said right? That you were meant to have the time of your life. His family had just moved across states so he'd had to leave all his friends so this really was a fresh start.

The wide eyed fourteen year old looked up at the place that was to become his home for the next four years, watching with interest as kid's joked around, made out with each other, the whole nine yards.

His curly hair hung from his face as he walked through the parking lot and into the building, shaking it off when someone accidently bumped into him before continuing on the way to the office. The office wasn't very remarkable, beige walls filled the room, a couple of scattered awards littering the left side.

Blaine was nervous and it showed when he greeted the woman at the front of the desk.

"Hi. I.. um" his voice shook.

"Oh are you new dear?" the soft voice from behind the desk spoke.

Blaine nodded, relaxing a bit as he gave his name over, taking his schedule and a map of the school, smiling his thanks as he turned back to face reality.

* * *

School was school. It was the first day of the year and the teachers actually looked fresh faced and ready to take on the school year, the students not trying to cause too much trouble. Blaine had talked to a few people in the **bonding **activities they'd had for the freshman and it wasn't long before everyone one was in their cliques. From what he could figure out about 90 percent of the guys seemed to be what people would classify as jocks. He liked sports he did, at least he liked watching them but he was beginning to feel like he wasn't fitting in.

Throughout elementary and junior high he'd had friends, friends that he'd grown up with, that his mom had forced him to play with when they were children. He knew that making friends might have been a little bit of a challenge but he'd never imagined himself to be that loner in the classroom. To be the one sitting alone in the cafeteria eating lunch.

But that was where he found himself, looking around longingly at everyone else in their groups and just praying to god it wouldn't be too long until he found himself there.

He was so involved in his own world that he jumped when a hand slammed down on his table and he looked up in surprise to see a group of three guys hovering.

"Bowtie? Really homo?" The words were spat out viciously and Blaine felt his eyes well up with tears, looking away.

"Ricky! Principals office…You two disappear"

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat before looking up to lock eyes with a male teacher. "You okay son?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine" he said as bravely as possible, even smiling lightly

The teacher sighed at that before grunting and walking back away.

* * *

The first week was one of the hardest of Blaine's life, running into Ricky seemed to be a daily occurrence with him finding each and every opportunity to torture the young boy. From pushing him into lockers to just verbally assaulting him.

It was getting more sneaky though, teachers either missing the attempts or not caring at all. Blaine personally didn't want to tell anyone though, didn't want to be the one people felt they had to protect. Not that anyone at the school would anyway.

After another locker slam that had sent him tumbling to the group, he flinched when someone's hand was on his shoulder. Things hadn't gotten any more physical than the slams and he was honestly petrified.

"Hey. Hey. I'm not going to hurt you"

A soothing voice broke through his panic and he forced himself to look up. Blue eyes gazed down on him and for a moment he forgot he was even on the ground as he stared at the boy kneeling in front of him. He was clearly older with dusty blonde hair and strong arms.

"You okay?" the voice repeated, and this time Blaine could hear the English accent in his voice.

Blaine nodded once his gaze broke, letting the other guy help him to his feet, noticing then how much taller the boy was.

"I'm Adam" the boy spoke again, and Blaine could feel himself getting intoxicated by the accent.

Blaine shook the hand in front of him. "Hi. Hi. I'm Blaine"

Adam smiled. "It's nice to meet you Blaine…Ricky's a dick. I'm sorry you have to deal with all this"

Blaine couldn't keep the surprise of his face at how nice Adam was being and apparently it showed because Adam was suddenly looking at the younger boy with worry again.

"Are you sure you're okay? You didn't hit your head or something did you?"

But then Adam noticed Blaine's eyes tear up and he felt like he needed to protect him. No screw that. He _wanted _to protect him. Adam glanced around the crowded hallway before taking a chance and tugging on the other's hand.

Blaine bit his trembling bottom lip as Adam dragged him into a nearby empty classroom.

"Hey. Blaine. Don't cry. Please"

The younger boy tried to stamp down his emotions as he looked across at Adam.

"I'm sorry. I just…You're being nice to me"

Adam chuckled but at the same time felt a twinge of sadness at the fact that would be a surprise to Blaine.

"Of course I'm being nice. Ricky and those guys they're just jerks okay? You don't need to listen to anything they say…

But if it ever gets to the point where you can't handle I want you to come let me know okay?"

Blaine nodded as he ran his hands through his curls, glad that his tears had finally stopped and he was able to speak in full sentences again.

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks..Adam was it?"

Adam just smiled before squeezing Blaine's shoulder when the bell rang.

"Don't be a stranger"


End file.
